How We Start
by AeroRace
Summary: Royai Day Oneshot! Roy has been acting weird, and Riza wonders why.


**Okay, so I SHOULD be working on my three other stories, but it's the day after Royai day! [Yes, I missed the actual day.] I kept their old job titles, but this probably takes place after Brotherhood. Or whenever you want, I don't care, haha.**

It was the fifth time this week the Colonel had left early from work. Riza Hawkeye never really minded him being very lazy and distracted when it came to work, but recently he achieved everything he needed to during the day, allowing him to leave early. Now Friday, she can't seem to get her mind off of the idiot Colonel she had been faithful to for years.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye? Can we go home early too?" asked 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He had a hopeful look on his face, and Riza simply wasn't in the mood to yell.

"Sure, but please make sure you will be able to get all your work done," Riza responded, receive shocked expressions from her four teammates. They looked a little worried, though she wasn't sure why.

"Um, Lieutenant Hawkeye. You seem, er, bothered lately. Are you okay?" said Fuery, his small boyish face looking up at her as he stood from his desk.

Riza simply smiled reassuringly. "Of course, don't worry about it," she said, continuing to shock her friends. She couldn't tell them she was worried about Roy Mustang. Worried? No, of course not. Although there was this feeling in her stomach that made her uncomfortable.

"If you say so," Fuery said, not comforted by her words. Even Havoc was looking at her with a strange face, and he never appeared to be one to care about such trivial things.

"I will leave early as well," the Lieutenant said, her expression turning back into the stoic one they have always known. Of course, it was still not the same. _What are you hiding from me? _She thought, leaving the building slowly.

Jean Havoc was certainly not the most observant man, and really did not know as much about women as he thought he did. Although he did know something about Riza Hawkeye, and that was whether she being herself or not. She did have her moments of kindness, but they were rare and only usually shown around the Elric brothers or the Colonel.

He walked down the street, thinking hard. He too had noticed Mustang's strange antics, and was curious about it. Only then did he noticed the Colonel was leaning against a large glass window with his eyes closed and hands in his pocket. He looked stressed out, and appeared to be thinking deeply.

"Hey, Colonel Roy Mustang!" Havoc yelled as he walked over to the man. Roy jumped at the voice of his subordinate, and frustration grew on his face. "Hey, what did I do?" the 2nd Lieutenant muttered, leaning against the glass next to him. He turned his head to look inside the glass.

He gapped at what he saw. Inside was assorted gems and jewelry bracelets, rings, and necklaces! "Colonel... why-,"

"It's our anniversary," said Roy, getting off the glass and inspecting the contents of the inside. "I've been wanting to go in for a week, but I don't know what do get," he said helplessly, putting his forehead on the glass in depression.

"Your anniversary? With who? Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?" Havoc said in a shocked voice. All this time he had been struggling to find the perfect girl and here he was, keeping one in secret!

"Not a girlfriend," responded Mustang, slight pain in his voice, "This is the day Elizabeth Hawkeye said she would follow me and I appointed her to be my right-hand woman." Jean looked at his friend with shock, then softened his expression.

"She's really important to you, isn't she?" he asked with a grin.

Roy blushed and turned away. "I owe a lot to her, okay?" he growled, obviously embarrassed.

"So, you gonna propose?" asked Havoc casually. This action made Roy jump, amusing Jean.

"What the hell, Havoc? We aren't... it's not...,"

"But you want it to be," said Havoc with a light smile. He should have seen this, the two were always so close.

"Hey boys!" another voice interrupted their conversation as Rebecca Catalina walked over to them energetically. "Why the long face, Mustang?" she asked disrespectfully.

"He's in love and needs to get something for his anniversary," Havoc replied for him. Roy no longer seemed able to talk by his comments.

Rebecca's mouth flew open. "No way! Who? Maybe I can help!" she offered happily.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye-,"

"Havoc! I told you it's not like that!" Roy barked, his face red in anger and embarrassment. Rebecca grinned widely and looked into the window.

"So you're the reason she has been acting so weird. Anyway, she like's bracelets and earrings, mostly earrings. That's what I suggest. Unless you really do want to get her a ring, I'm sure she would _love_ that too," suggested the devilish friend.

Roy, giving up, said, "Earrings." He smiled, to Havoc's surprise, and looked at peace with his decision. He really did seem happy now. _Wait, 'you're the reason she has been acting so weird? I guess that's it, the Lieutenant feels the same way. _Thought Havoc. "Could you relay a message for me? The anniversary is actually tomorrow. I would like to meet her at the park, on the bench," said the Colonel, and Jean nodded obediently. "Thank you. I will see you two later," Roy said, walking into the store with the jewelry, leaving Rebecca and Havoc alone.

"Aw, even Riza gets a guy before me!" complained Lieutenant Catalina loudly.

"Well, I guess I always knew the Colonel would be more successful than me," said Havoc with a sigh. The two looked at each other, blushed, and hurriedly looked away.

_Who is it that is going to meet me here? _Thought Riza as she sat on the bench. She only had to wait a moment before a voice said, "Riza." She turned to see Colonel Roy Mustang standing behind her. Not only was he the one who was here, but he had used her first name.

"C-Colonel Mustang!" she said in uncharacteristic surprise. After a moment she had regained her composure and asked, "What brings you here?" Riza was starting to feel sightly uncomfortable dressed very casual clothes; a navy blue t-shirt and jean shorts that reached up to her knees. Very rarely had she been seen by the Colonel not in uniform. Roy too was dressed in casual clothing, a white shirt open at the top and black pants.

"We aren't at work, feel free to call me Roy," said the handsome man as he walked around the bench to seat himself next to her. He looked a little nervous, which Riza thought was strange. "It's a beautiful day," he said simply.

"It is, sir," she paused when Roy raised his eyebrows at her. Smiling calmly, she corrected herself saying, "Roy."

Roy looked over to her, smiled, and then took something from his pocket; a small black box. "Today is June 11th and I felt I should get you something," he said with a sly grin, taking her hand and placing the box in her palm.

"Sir... Roy, I...,"

"Just open it. That's an order," said the Colonel defiantly as he watched her smile in return. She opened it gently, and gapped when she saw the insides. There were two beautiful jewel earrings, ones Riza would have never thought she would have worn. "Here," Roy took the box back and took an earring out. Then he removed the earrings currently in the woman's ears and replaced them with the new ones. "Beautiful."

"Thank you," she whispered, turning away slightly with embarrassment, an emotion Roy had rarely seen.

It was at that moment both knew they couldn't hold their feelings in forever.

**Crap ending, hehe. I was a little stuck at what to do. My writing style is terrible, but I hope you liked it anyways.**


End file.
